


Wilde Self-Love

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spitroasting, anyway, okay okay so there is some, remrom - Freeform, sorta but like they're parts of the same person so??, the only plot is just to make the porn make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "To love oneself is the beginning of a lifelong romance." -Oscar WildeThomas starts out sleeping with his sides through sexual frustration but it becomes significantly more as he realizes that... he might actually have a crush on his sides.shitcontains: Remrom and character!Thomas x sides, you've been warnedwritten by: Christmas💚💔
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, DRLAMPT, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF)/Everyone
Comments: 35
Kudos: 101
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Do Your Jobs!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there I'm Christmas! I'm gonna be posting on anon all the stuff that I'm not willing to lose my pre-existing audience for and I thought I'd come out with a bang with this fic
> 
> so please enjoy Thomas, Remus, and Roman getting it on

They had been withholding the good fantasies for weeks now. The few orgasms that Thomas had managed were unimpressive and the frustration was getting to him. He was embarrassed at first to approach the twins with this problem but… well, something had to be done before he lost his mind.

So one night after spending a frustrating hour and a half trying to climax and not even getting close. Thomas sat up from his place in bed, swung his legs over the edge, planted his fists onto the bed next to him, and shouted, “Creativity!” 

Immediately the two of them appeared before him, Roman rolled his eyes, “Wow can’t bother to call us individually huh? Well, that’s just….” Roman trailed off looking at him with much confusion. 

And Thomas was suddenly painfully aware that he was not only naked but hard and had just summoned them. He snatched a pillow from the head of the bed and put it on his lap to hide his erection. He bit back a moan at the feeling of the soft material.

“Thomas I didn’t know you were an exhibitionist!” Remus exclaimed with a grin.

“I’m not!” Thomas snapped.

“You don’t have to be ashamed of what you get off to Tommy-boy,” Roman said, “Though maybe some warning next time.”

“Well, currently I’m not getting off to anything! You two aren’t doing your jobs!”

“Uhm bitch, I’ve been doing my job, filling your head with all sorts of vile and juicy thoughts,” Remus said wiggling his shoulders in a way Thomas might have found cute if he wasn’t so frustrated.

Thomas let out a small growl, “What about the sexy stuff? Who job is that?”

“His.”  
“His.”  
The two of them spoke at once pointing to the other.

“What?! How is that my job?!” Roman demanded.

“You provide the set up that makes it sexy with just me its just cocks and asses with no foreplay,” Remus shrugged.

“Yes! Exactly!” Thomas exclaimed, “It’s like I can picture sexual situations but I feel no investment in what’s happening!”

“Oh,” Roman said looking sheepish, “Ah my apologies I had sort of let go of the reins on all that because you accepted Remus and I figured this is one of his major jobs, didn’t want to get in the way.”

“Don’t be stupid, we’ve always worked together on the sexy stuff,” Remus said flippantly. 

Thomas’s cock twitched at the thought of the two of them working together to bring him pleasure. He shivered a bit and shook off the thought. Don’t make this weird, Sanders, they’re part of you, this is just part of their job.

“Well as a sincere apology,” Roman stepped forward toward Thomas and took Thomas’s chin in his hand. He gently tilted Thomas’s head so they were staring into each other’s eyes. 

Suddenly Thomas was flooded with a dozen scenes that were absolutely dripping with sexual tension with no resolution or fulfillment at the end. He moaned pathetically, collapsing back onto the bed. His hips stuttering up into the pillow once or twice. 

But it wasn’t enough.

“Romaaaan,” Thomas whined as he sat back up.

He looked at the twin sides of creativity who appeared to be frozen. They both just stared at him.

He shifted uncomfortably under their stare, “What?”

“Thomas, you-” Roman broke off without finishing his thought.

“That was so fucking hot,” Remus said lowly.

“I- what?”

“That sound, grinding up into the pillow, _god_ do you have any idea what it’s like watching you?” Roman asked.

Thomas let out a little whimper at that.

“Then- then do something about it,” Thomas demanded, “It the two of your fault that I’m like this anyway. What you’ve done might as well have been teasing me for weeks now.”

“Uh… both of us?” Roman asked slowly.

“What’s wrong Ro-bro? Too scared to share?”

Thomas had forgotten for a moment that they were brothers (well sort of) but he had to admit, the two of them fucking him was a better idea than he had had in weeks.

“I’m not scared,” Roman snarled, “I’m just wondering if you’ll be able to keep your hands to yourself?”

“Only if you want me to~” Remus purred, walking toward the bed.

“Listen here you little shit,” Roman said grabbing Remus’s sash and tugging him up till he was mere inches from his face, “I don’t do that anymore.”

“Don’t do what anymore?” Thomas asked.

Roman turned to Thomas and flushed bright red, “Um we used to sort of practice on each other so that we could, ya know, help you when the situation arose. We figured if you ever actually had sex you’d need a baseline knowledge...”

Oh.

_Oh…_

“You mean you?”

“We used to fuck when you were a teenager!” Remus exclaimed.

That image was all kinds of wrong. They were brothers, they were teenagers, they were him. It definitely shouldn’t have made Thomas rock his hips up into the pillow a few times.

“What are you doing?” Roman demanded, “Don’t- don’t you think that’s bad?”

Shame clawed it way through Thomas, causing him to still and stutter out a response, “Well normally yes but… well, you guys aren’t exactly real Ro. So as long as you both were, ya know, _into it_ then it... wasn’t really a problem?”

“Oh… are- are you sure?” Roman asked still gripping Remus’s sash but looking at Thomas.

“Yeah, not really a big deal…”

“Oh…” Roman looked down at his hand, knotted in the green sash, then to Remus. Then he tugged his twin forward crashing their lips together into a searing kiss.

Remus whimpered into the kiss before Roman suddenly broke it, stumbled a few feet away. “I’m sorry I don’t know what’s come over me tonight, I’ll just go before I-”

“Roman, Please?” Thomas begged, “I want you both so bad, I need this, please.”

“ _Thomas_ ,” Roman hissed through his teeth, “Don’t say such things.”

“Why not? Is it eating at your self-control?” Remus teased, “Gnawing at it like a zombie on a human brain?”

“No! Look I don’t know what you’re playing at or how you got Thomas to team up with you but you can’t trick me! I know how this works. I finally agree to do the bad thing and you two turn around and tell Patton and Virgil so that I’m in trouble. Well, not this time.”

“Fine you guys don’t have to touch but could you please stay for me? I know you want to Ro you’ve said you do.”

Roman growled dragging a hand down his face and then suddenly he was holding Thomas, pressing their mouths together surprisingly gently. His knee rested on the bed between Thomas’s legs and he pushed Thomas backward into the sheets. Thomas managed to surface long enough to gasp out a breath and make a grabby hand toward Remus who grinned wolfishly.

Remus came in for a messy kiss as Roman started rocking his hips against Thomas’s leg.

“God roman, _yessss_ ,” Remus hissed as he glanced over and saw his brother humping Thomas’s leg.

“Please Roman, can Remus touch you?” Thomas pleaded. Roman hadn’t really been clear if that was allowed.

“Mmm-hmm, need it,” Roman said still rutting against Thomas.

Remus slid his hand between Thomas’s leg and Roman’s cock.

“Ohhh Ro-bro I forgot how big you are.”

Roman let out a whimper. He latched his mouth onto Thomas’s neck and Remus did the same.

Thomas heard himself babbling before he decided to speak, “Oh My god please mark me, I want everyone to know I’m yours.”

Remus pulled back, tugging off his own shirt, “Oh does our handsome king want everyone to know what his duke and prince did to him?”

“Mmm what would Logan think?” Roman asked between trailing kisses from Thomas’s collar bone down to his sensitive nipples.

“Oh he’d be jealous for sure,” Remus grinned, running soft fingertips across Thomas’s thigh, “Everyone can see the way he undresses you with his eyes when you meet a deadline.”

“H-he does?” Thomas whimper arching into Roman’s mouth.

“Oh god yeah,” Roman said pulling back, “And Janus? He came right then when you said he was right back when he was accepted. Okay maybe thats exaggerating but it certainly did something for him.”

“No that’s not- that’s not possible,” Thomas mumbled trying to get so friction.

“What isn’t? You don’t think it’s possible that all of us want to fuck you?” Remus asked.

“Mmm-mmm,” Thomas said covering his face with his hands.

“And why not, my handsome king?” Roman purred

“I’m- I’m not… pretty.” Thomas couldn’t think clearly enough to form normal sentences.

Roman tsked, “Oh well, that’s just wrong. How could you possibly be so incorrect?”

“Easily fixed though,” Remus said cheerfully, “We only touch him if he says nice things about himself.”

“And what if I don’t?” Thomas asked crossing his arms.

“Then you just have to watch the two of us without touching ,” Roman said, stripping off his shirt and pant and turning toward Remus.

“No no wait I’m- I have nice hair!” Thomas said, fumbling for something.

Remus grinned, “You definitely do. Up here,” He laced his fingers in Thomas’s hair and gave it a short tug. Thomas whimpered.

“And,” Remus trailed the hand down the side of his face, over his chest and stomach and finally touching Thomas’s cock, trailing throught the patch of hair there, “here.”

“Oh Please please Ree, touch me,” Thomas begged.

“You know what you have to do thomas,” Remus purred.

“Guys!” Thomas whined.

“Well fine you’ve forced my hand,” Roman said sliding his hand down Remus's pants.

“Ahah Ro-” Remus gasped out.

“I’m funny?” Thomas said hoping Remus would wrap his hand around his cock.

“Is that a question or a statement?” Roman asked, his tone teasing.

“I’m funny. I make good comedy content,” Thomas said more sure.

“Go ahead and help him Ree.”

Remus tightened his grip on Thomas’s cock and started stroking it, even as his own hips bucked into Roman’s grip. Remus’s hand felt so good against his heated skin and the blissed-out face he was making was doing something to him

“Keep it up, my king,” Roman said, “what else?”

“He has a big dick,” Remus said, swiping a thumb over the slit. Thomas’s hips stuttered forward.

“Thank you, but I actually meant him,” Roman said softly, nibbling at Remus’s ear.

“I’m smart!” He managed between gasps.

“Yes you are, pretty boy,” Remus moaned.

“And I’m- I’m a good singer. My voice is pretty,” Thomas said thinking of how musical Remus’s moan sounded.

“Come for us Thomas, you deserve it,” Roman said seriously. Thomas came all over his stomach and Remus’s hand.

Remus lifted his hand to his mouth and licked a stripe of come from his hand and immediately came with a shout.

Roman pulled his hand away and wiped it on Remus’s pants. Remus collapsed forward onto Thomas’s chest, bent a at the waist over the bed.

“Alright, I’ll get the two of you cleaned up.”

“No wait we were both in charge so we’re both supposed to clean up!” Remus complained, “And hey you didn’t come!”

“I think we all know that you two are too tired after orgasms to be much help,” Roman laughed.

“Mmm just grind against my ass,” Remus said waving a hand.

“As tempting as that maybe I think I’ll just clean you two up, I’m sure one of you can make it up to me later,” Roman said gently running a hand down Remus’s spine, and dropping a kiss to Thomas’s mouth.


	2. Brain Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they all get together and some Thomas X Logan smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so warnings:  
> -there's some negative self talk sorta at the beginning,  
> -hurt/ comfort in here  
> -some panic after the sex but its quickly dealt with,   
> -a 'sir' kink? idk what that's technically called lol  
> -anal sex
> 
> this chapter is quite long lmao

The following week was... strange because as much as Thomas, liked, no _loved_ , his sides, he had never let himself think too far beyond the platonic realm of things. But now? Dear god, he was dying.

And the part that actually sort of concerned him was that his feelings weren’t entirely sexual. There was a certain amount that one could imagine literally fucking themselves without it being weird. But the moment you imagine going on a date with the embodiment of your own self-preservation or morals, you have to kinda face the fact that this isn’t exactly normal.

Like this was bad right? It was probably the most narcissistic thing you could do, Thomas thought as he sipped his coffee one morning. A classic case of self-love taken too far. And could he even pursue this without it being… weird? Like theoretically, even if the twins were right and the others were interested in him, at what point did it become wrong to consider _talking to himself_ social interaction.

No absolutely not, he couldn’t _date his sides_. 

So he decided to distract himself and got Grindr.

“ ** _Whāt ärē yøû dôīng?!_** ” A loud voice said right next to him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin.

He laughed nervously, “Oh! Virge, buddy, hi. I’m just- uh- downloading Grindr.”

“Oh for fucks sake, we left it too long. Everyone get your asses up here,” Virgil growled, his voice still slightly layered.

Everyone rose up at once, Roman and Remus accidentally rising up in the same spot and stumbling away.

“Hey, Virgil, what’s this about?” Patton asked smiling.

“It’s about the fact that the moron monarchs confused Thomas,” Virgil said gesturing to the two of them, “They dropped the fact we like him without explaining shit.”

“Well we all decided that Thomas could handle that problem without direct intervention, so as to avoid putting pressure on him,” Logan said, “What is the problem now?”

“He got Grindr.”

“Ohhhhh,” a chorus rang out in the living room.

“Thomas _not that I care_ but didn’t you say recently that you hate dating apps because people on them are so fake?” Janus asked, adjusting his gloves.

“Well, yeah but I just found out that I’m feeling a bit lonely,” Thomas said feeling a little embarrassed.

Logan raised an eyebrow, “Then simply text your friends. Joan has said many times that if you require attention you need only ask and they will make an effort to spend time with you, just as you have done for them.”

“No like… look I- I think I _like_ like you guys and that’s- that’s probably bad.”

“Oh dear, it’s a moral thing,” Roman said with a sigh.

“Thomas, sweetheart?” Patton said trying to get his attention.

Thomas looked up, meeting his eyes.

“We all decided long ago that while we all are willing to be your friends or your enemies or you lovers or whatever you need us to be, that never has to be something that will stop you from being those things with actual people,” Patton said gently. 

But that wasn’t his problem really… it’s not that he was thinking about getting with “Actual people” but could he even treat them like actual partners? Were they open for actually dating and not just sex?

“Sorry, guys I guess I was just kinda worried what might mean if I pursued any of this with you guys because I can’t do just sex. It’s not how I work. I need the flowers and the cuddling, I need romance. But if I have that with you… I’m scared of what it means for me. I mean you guys are great but…”

“But you may eventually want a boyfriend you can tell people about,” Virgil said gently.

Thomas pursed his lips, and shook his head, “It’s just- I care for you guys I don’t want you to feel like I’m using you. That’s not-”

“I don’t mind being used!” Remus said with a wink. Roman elbowed him and shot him a look.

“Thomas, whether or not you want to date us or fuck us or just wanna be our friend you can’t force yourself into a relationship in a panic. You wanted to wait till you had your problems worked out a little more before you date anyone else. So why don’t you delete Grindr and if you need some romantic attention just come to the six of us? We’ll give it to you, no commitment required,” Janus said.

“That- That isn’t what I want!” Thomas burst out, everyone got quiet, “I want it to be committed! That’s what’s scaring me. Does it make me… _bad_ for being attracted to you guys? I want to date you guys because you’re great, you’re wonderful! Like what kind of asshole is into themself that much?!”

“Well, you aren’t hurting anyone…” Patton said softly, looking suddenly hopeful, “Do what you want to, just be kind, that’s the only real rule, Thomas.”

“But- it’s not healthy, is it? Dating you guys? Like you’re parts of me would that be bad for me mentally? And I mean even though you guys have physical forms when I summon you. I don’t know how I could ever explain to anyone that I’m dating you all.”

“You don’t need to tell anyone for the time being, if you wish you can simply… _fib_ about your relationship status. And as for the healthiness, I for one have always been a firm believer that self-love should be prioritized,” Janus said with a smirk.

“It’s true that any affection you show us would simply be feeding your own frankly minuscule sense of self-esteem so I don’t see what’s wrong with metaphorically stroking your own ego. At this point in your life any love you show to yourself is truly just damage repair so you wouldn’t have to worry about getting too prideful,” Logan said looking at a clipboard that, from the way Logan was reading it as he spoke, Thomas had a feeling was covered with statistics about his sense of self-worth.

Thomas looked around at each of his sides and they all nodded.

“Really Thomas if your worried that your an asshole for being too cocky and thinking we’re hot I’d wanna remind you that we had to dangle the possibility of an orgasm in front of you just to get you to say nice things about yourself,” Remus said with an eye roll.

“Ree!” Thomas complained covering his face with his hands. God the last thing he needed right now was a recount of the other night in front of all the sides.

“Okay,” Thomas breathed out.

“Great so… we’re dating. That said, we aren’t all as cheap as those two and we’ll expect to be seduced before you’ll get us into bed,” Virgil said, smirking and sinking out.

“Hey, we aren’t cheap!” Roman protested.

Remus giggled, “I am.”

***

Expect to be seduced huh? The words repeated in Thomas’s head on an echo.

How did one seduce the parts of their personalities?

Thomas spent the next two weeks or so getting used to the idea of dating his sides. Occasionally he received soft cheek kisses from Patton or roman would leave sweet poems on his desk for him to read. Janus would sometimes walk into a room when Thomas was working and simply set down a snack and a drink, save his work and close his laptop. One time Virgil sat down and shared his headphones with Thomas and intertwined their fingers without a word. Remus started suggesting true crime podcasts to Thomas and Thomas could tell that he was genuinely trying to share his interests so rather than blowing off the suggestions entirely he steered more toward fiction and mentioned that he had been meaning to listen to The Magnus Archives and he and Remus would listen to it talking about all their theories until they fell asleep on the couch together.

It was nice.

But it was also clear that none of them were going to go any further unless Thomas did something first. Which meant that if he wanted to do this he had to plan some activities to do with them

Well, Thomas did have one idea… and it was a good way to spend some time with the last of his boyfriends he hadn’t really gotten to hang out with since they started dating.

So Thomas asked the others to keep Logan distracted for a little while he went to the library. He went in and picked up a few books. Mainly nonfiction but as he looked at the stack he had and took a sharp turn toward the mystery section. He picked up A Study In Scarlet. Logan liked Sherlock Holmes, right?

He took them up to the librarian at the counter. 

She smiled at him and started scanning in the books, “Oh I love this book!” She said scanning in the mystery.

“I haven’t read it yet,” Thomas said honestly, “But I watched the show sherlock and thought I would give it a shot.”

“Hmm you’ll like it its a real brain teaser but there’s nothing like a good mystery to get your mind going,” she said sliding the books back across the counter.

“Right, thanks,” Thomas said feeling his face heat up. She didn’t mean anything by the comments but Thomas couldn’t help being flustered by the implication. That hadn’t been the intention specifically but he supposed he might not mind?

Thomas rushed out of the library feeling as if he should be hiding his selections from everyone. He climbed in the car and started driving.

“Alright what are you up to?” 

Thomas jumped and had to right his car as he swerved slightly, “ L- Logan! Hi!” Logan had risen up in the passenger seat.

“Salutations, I repeat my previous inquiry, what are you up to?” Logan spoke the question slowly, looking at Thomas who was doing his best to not draw attention to the stack of books on the floor between Logan’s feet.

“What do you mean?”

“Thomas, you went to the library and didn’t even ask me if I wanted anything,” Logan sounded hurt, “I am not incorrect in thinking that such action is… out of character for you. The library is always something we do together.”

“Oh Lo I’m sorry I was just- I was trying to surprise you so I got the others to distract you while I picked up the books,” Thomas said rushing the words out, feeling guilt welling up in his chest.

“Oh… I see,” Logan said, the hurt fading away, and the corner of his mouth flicked up just slightly, “Well then let’s see what you’ve brought.”

Logan picked up the pile and began shuffling through, making small appreciative hums at one or two. Then he got to the Sherlock Holmes book and froze.

Thomas glanced at him quickly and saw Logan staring at the book, face flushed.

“Thomas may I ask why the first accessible memory of yours in relation to this book was simply the words, ‘brain teaser’,” Logan’s voice was low.

Thomas bit his lip.

“What was your aim with this surprise?” Logan asked.

“I thought we could maybe hang out and read for a while… Have dinner together if you like?”

Logan seemed to pick up on his point, “And if I should wish to kiss you while reading that would be…?”

“Good,” Thomas managed to squeak out.

“That sounds like quite a pleasant evening,” Logan said, his hand brushing against Thomas’s, “But Thomas if I may make a boundary clear?”

“Of course.”

“I would like to be informed if there is a surprise being planned ever in the future. I do not like to ‘go with the flow’ and hate to be caught off guard entirely by a plan. Okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Thomas said feeling guilt gnawing at him.

“You didn’t know, I am not upset, I am simply telling you now.”

“Okay, thanks for telling me, Lo.”

***

They made it home and Thomas rushed off to make the last of his preparations. He showered, put on nicer but comfortable clothes, then he started setting up the living room for dinner.

He pushed the coffee table off to the side and laid out a blanket across the floor. He piled large amounts of pillows and blankets around creating a sort of nest. Then he put the stack of books in.

The others had already agreed to stay in the mindscape for tonight to give him and logan a bit of peace, so all that was left was food preparation. He made tea and put it into a thermos to keep it warm and put that in the nest. He grabbed a jar of crofters out of the fridge and a loaf of bread off the counter and finally unplugged the toaster, bringing all the items into the living room.

He set the bread and jelly on the coffee table along with the toaster which he plugged in so it was ready for use. It was about six o’clock so he called Logan gently. Less of a “come here now” and more of a “when you’re done with whatever you’re doing would you mind coming up here?”.

Logan rose up immediately anyway. He was wearing his usual shirt but this time with a bowtie and his hair was combed and slicked back with gel. He looked nice. He scanned the room and then his eyes fell on Thomas. His face twisted in confusion.

“Is this a date?” He asked bluntly.

“Yes? If you’re okay with that,” Thomas said slowly. He thought they had covered that in the car with the kissing offer? Was he wrong about that?

“No I assumed it was a date originally, it just... you were not wearing your ‘date jeans’ and I wanted to confirm.”

It was true Thomas wasn’t wearing those because while they made his ass look great they weren’t the most comfortable pants in the world for sitting on the floor. This was the trouble of dating someone who knew everything about you.

“Oh I just want to wear something a little comfier,” He explained with a laugh.

Logan nodded, “That is good, I never understood why you put yourself through the discomfort for the sake of a particular aesthetic appearance. Now, why is all of your bedding downstairs?”

“Uhm here, kick off your shoes?”

Logan did as asked and Thomas took his hand and lead him into the nest to sit down.

“Ah! It’s for sitting in, I see. Patton and Remus make these often for us to cuddle in. Is that the intention?” Logan said letting Thomas pull him down.

“I thought we could read, drink some tea If that’s okay?” Thomas felt his anxiety kicking up. He really wanted this thing with Logan to go well.

Logan held onto Thomas’s hand even after he sat and started running his thumb soothingly on the back of his hand, “Thomas, I need you to relax. I have no intention of rejecting you now. I care for you and will enjoy spending an evening with you no matter how it turns out. But as of this moment, every muscle in your body is tense, at that is not conducive to the relaxed environment you have attempted to create.”

“O-oh,” Thomas stuttered out.

“Would you like me to rub your shoulders? It tends to help Virgil relax when he is feeling this way.”

“You don’t have to!”

“I am offering because I want to,” Logan told him gently, extending his legs so there was a space between them for Thomas.

“I- okay, uh sure,” Thomas scooted forward, closer to Logan. They were mere inches apart now.

“As much as I enjoy looking at your face I’m afraid my ministrations might be ineffective if you do not turn around,” Logan said almost teasingly and pressed a gentle kiss to Thomas’s hand and released it.

“Right yeah, of course,” Thomas quickly shuffled, turning around.

Logan chuckled softly. Then his hands were on Thomas’s shoulder, working into the muscle.

“Ah-” a sound escaped him at the pressure. It had been a while since he had gotten any sort of massage.

“Was that a good ‘ah’?”

“Mmmhmm,” Thomas said his head falling forward. 

“Good,” Logan said, still working his hands, “There is one more thing I do for Virgil in these situations that I wonder if you might be interested in?”

“Hmm?”

“I have a tendency to kiss his neck but that would be up to you,” Logan offered, his tone bordering on flirtation.

“O-oh Uhm,” Right they must be together, that made sense, Thomas wondered briefly how many of his sides were dating, “That- that would be nice…”

Logan leaned forward, his breath ghosting over Thomas’s skin, “Ah ‘nice’. Is that all?” He asked dryly.

Then Logan’s mouth was on him. Pressing soft open-mouthed kisses to Thomas’s neck. His tongue gingerly teasing Thomas’s skin.

“It’s- it’s _very_ nice but Logan,” Thomas whimpered out.

“Yes?”

“We should stop, for now, we have books to read,” Thomas said realizing that there was a good chance that he would get hard if Logan kept doing that and he didn’t want to press Logan into anything.

Logan pulled away with a soft noise that was very clearly excited.

Thomas reached for the book he had got that was about black holes. Technically it was directed at middle-schoolers but considering he didn’t have much of a baseline knowledge here he figure it was good to start with basics. He opened the book and the binding crackled in that satisfying way. A hand landed on his before he could turn the page.

He looked up and saw Logan biting his lip.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I simply would like to warn you I am… dear newton, this is embarrassing to say.”

“Hey Logan you can tell me anything,” Thomas said setting down the book and laying a comforting hand on Logan’s knee.

“Right yes, I…” He cleared his throat and sat up taller, looking anywhere except Thomas’s face, “I am sure you are aware of this to some degree but I do tend to find activities like reading or doing math to be… arousing. They are quite mentally stimulating but usually, I can control that however due to some ah... teasing from Virgil this past week with no release I afraid I am rather pent up. And I know that is not the intention, I simply wanted to warn you in case I exhibited an… involuntary reaction as it were.”

“Logan, would you rather we find something else to do?” Thomas offered, “We could just have dinner and watch a documentary?”

“Well I… I like this activity but if the involuntary reaction would cause you discomfort we should reevaluate plans for the evening.”

“Well, if you like we could do this anyway and see where it goes,” Thomas said softly, kissing his cheek.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Thomas nodded, blushing, “Is that okay?”

“Yes that is quite alright, no objections here,” Logan said, “Would you like to come sit here and you can read it aloud?” he opened his arms and gestured to where Thomas had just been sitting.

Thomas scooted back to where his back was against Logan’s chest, and feigned shock, “Logan are you asking me to talk dirty to you?”

Logan dropped his head onto Thomas’s shoulder.

“You are insufferable,” He mumbled exasperated, “Please just start reading.”

Thomas did as he was asked, turning to the first page, “Life cycle of a star, the protostar. Each star starts as a lowly cloud of gas and dust. Slowly due to the forces of gravity, the dust particles begin drifting together…”

They read for about an hour and Thomas actually learned quite a bit about space. But soon Thomas was just saying the words and absorbing very little of their meaning because Logan was nibbling at his ear. His breath came out unsteadily.

“St- ste- ah-”

“I believe the word you’re looking for is _stellar_ ” Logan’s tone was teasing, as his hands slid from Thomas’s hips to rest below his belly button.

“Stellar,” Thomas agreed, “Stellar life span is determined similarly to humans by how much and what kind of food a star has.”

“Good,” Logan said stilling his movements, “I wonder, can you tell me what type of figurative language the authors used in that sentence?” Oh, now he was just teasing! 

“A- uh a simile?” Thomas said, memory shockingly clear when Logan wasn’t actively distracting him. He, of course, knew that but he normally would have been able to answer that with a guy pressed up against him like this, “I think my brains working better than usual…”

A long silence followed, “... I wonder why that is?” Logan said dryly.

“Shut up I heard it as soon as it left my mouth.”

“Joking aside, it was a worthwhile observation to make. Your higher brain functions have indeed been increased by being in physical contact with me.”

“Does the same happen with the other sides and what they represent?”

“I haven’t tested it with all of them but based on my past observations that would seem to be correct.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Thomas squeaked out as Logan’s hands trailed over his crotch and rested on this thighs drawing circles there.

“Indeed. Now, would you like to take a break and we consider the concept of dinner?”

“Uh actually I had a thing that I set up,” Thomas said trying to steady his breathing, “I brought the stuff to make toast and crofters because I thought we’d be focused on reading and wouldn’t want to bother cooking…”

They had definitely been a bit less focused than he expected.

He moved away from Logan to the other side of the nest to show Logan all the supplies.

“Hmm while I appreciate the sentiment if you intend to keep reading to me I think we will need a full meal to make up for energy we might expend. That is if you are still interested?”

“Oh, I’m definitely still interested. So we have to get up and cook?” Thomas said.

“My suggestion would actually be to order food, you have room in your budget to do so.”

“Why?” Thomas asked feeling surprised. Logan _never_ suggested he order food. 

“Because I will give me the opportunity to have sex with you before dinner and if you are amicable I would not mind that at all,” He said matter-of-factly, his eyes pinning Thomas in place, “Virgil can say all he likes about the rest of us not being as easy as the twins but I am afraid that does not apply to me quite as accurately. So what do you think?”

“Yes sir,” The words fell out of his mouth without thought.

Logan froze. Thomas realized what he had just said.

“Oh god I’m sorry,” Thomas buried his face in his hands, “It just came out. Sorry, that was weird.”

“Say it again,” Logan almost growled. 

Thomas looked up, “ _What?_ ”

“Please Say It Again Thomas.”

Thomas shivered.

“Sir, I want you to kiss me,” Thomas said, his voice coming out more breathy than he expected, “Please?”

Logan leaned forward pressing his lips to Thomas’s leading him down onto the pillows behind him. His mouth moved slowly, methodically. His tongue lightly brushed Thomas’s own drawing out a sigh. He pulled away just a moment, “Good boy.” 

Thomas’s cock twitched to life at the praise and the contact, getting hard under Logan’s leg.

Logan raised an eyebrow, “Oh I see you like being good for me.”

Thomas flushed, “You like being called sir!”

“More than I can say while maintaining your respect,” Logan admitted leaning back in so his lips brushed against Thomas’s.

“Mmm, sir please just touch me,” Thomas arched into him shivering as their erections ground against each other.

“Why don’t you get undressed so I can see all of you?”

“Sir,” Thomas whined covering his face.

“Remus and Roman told me about the other night. How good you were for them. I’m afraid they were negligent in their treatment of you though.”

Thomas was offended for his twins, “No! They made me feel really good.”

“But they didn’t fuck you like you deserve. You don’t know what it’s like to be fucked by someone who can hear your thoughts...” Hearing Logan cursing and talking like that was dizzying.

“You should fix that,” Thomas told him.

“Then my boy should get undressed as I said, shouldn’t he?”

Thomas ripped off his shirt his hands flying to the buttons on his jeans and wriggling out of those and tossing both articles of clothing up onto the couch.

When he looked up Logan was holding Thomas’s phone. 

“There I have just ordered food from your favorite Thai restaurant and they said it will be about thirty-five minutes. That should be enough time,” Logan said the last sentence teasingly as his fingers ghosted over the skin of Thomas’s thighs.

“Color?”

“Green!” Thomas squeaked out. A small smile made its way to Logan’s face

“Now, didn’t I say to get undressed?” Logan asked, slipping his fingers under the waistband of Thomas’s boxers.

“Sorry, sir I didn’t know you meant underwear too…”

“Thomas, may I remove your boxers?” Logan asked.

Thomas’s eyes locked with Logan’s. They were intense and focused as if Thomas was the only thing that mattered right now.

“Yes, sir,” Thomas breathed.

Logan slid the material down Thomas’s legs, fingers trailing feather-light against Thomas’s skin, and left Thomas naked on the soft blanket below them. 

Logan stopped abruptly and stopped, “I’m afraid I must go looking for lubrication.” 

He stood up and reached down into the couch cushions pulling forth an entire bottle of lube.

“How long has that been there??” Thomas asked shocked.

Logan winced, “Ah roughly eight months since Janus found out about mine and Patton’s exhibition kink. I hid it here around then.”

“Who of you all is together??” Thomas asked.

“All of us since you were seventeen although Remus and Roman broke up for almost fourteen years until you got them back together recently.”

“THAT LONG AND NONE OF YOU EVER TOLD ME!” 

Logan winced, “We decided it might be too ‘weird’ for you to deal with.” He settled on the blanket again, between Thomas's legs.

He uncapped the lube and put some on his finger.

“You should have told me, we could’ve done this sooner,” Thomas gasped as Logan’s fingers circled the tight ring of muscle at his entrance.

“Thomas you haven’t even known of our existence until relatively recently,” Logan said pausing his movement, “Much less know that we could be summoned into a physical plane of existence. We haven’t exactly had an opportune chance to preposition you.”

“I just decided we can argue about this later,” Thomas whined, pushing back against the finger, feeling it press inside him. Logan’s fingers were longer than his own, Thomas realized with a start as Logan worked him open. Eventually, he was pressing another finger into him. Thomas just tried to relax through the initial discomfort but then Logan’s fingers brushed against his prostate and Thomas arched upward with a cry of “Sir!”

“Ah, aren’t you pretty?” Logan chuckled leaning forward and mouthing at his neck. Soon he pressed in a third finger.

“Sir, please hurry up and put your cock in me,” Thomas begged, clawing at Logan’s shirt.

“Impatient,” Logan clicked his tongue and pull his hand free. He wiped his hand on the blanket beneath them and pulled off his shirt. Thomas leaned forward wrapping his arm around Logan’s neck and tugging him into a hungry kiss. Logan wrapped his hands around Thomas’s wrists and nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away. 

He moved to pin Thomas’s arms down by his head, “Keep these here for me?” 

Thomas nodded quickly. Logan wriggled out of his jeans and underwear in one motion. Then he kneeled between Thomas’s legs. Thomas watched as Logan stroked over his dick, covering it in lube. Logan’s hand shifted to his hip and lined himself up with Thomas’s entrance and slowly pressed in. Thomas whimpered at the stretch, god Logan felt so good inside him.

Logan pressed in till he was fully sheathed and stopped letting, Thomas adjust to the feeling.

“Sir, please move,” Thomas squirmed.

“Gladly,” Logan said with a low groan as he pulled back slowly and thrust in slowly.

Thomas let out a strangled cry as Logan hit his prostate. Logan then started hitting it on each thrust. Thomas felt a little delirious. He was getting fucked by his own logic. That was decidedly not normal but dear god Logan was hitting all the right places

Logan’s hair was beginning to stick to his forehead with sweat and he let out a low groan, “A-ah yessss. Thomas you’re so good and smart. And going to the library? You’re an awful tease.” His mouth found Thomas’s neck again and began sucking a mark into the sensitive skin.

“Sir I’m getting close!”

Logan wrapped a hand around Thomas’s cock giving it a few pumps in time with his thrusts.

“Good, come for me thomas, let me see you,” He growled, nipping at Thomas’s ear.

That was it for Thomas, he arched off the blankets as he came. Logan fucked him through his orgasm. Panting as the pleasure rolled through him in waves then he collapsed back onto the blanket below him.

Then there was a knock at the door. No no no no, the food was here. He didn’t have clothes and was covered in his own quickly cooling come. Logan was still hard. Logan looked around seeming to come to a similar conclusion.

“Shit,” Logan breathed, “Virgil!” he cried, gently pulling out of Thomas and grabbing a blanket to lay over Thomas.

Virgil rose up with wide eyes, “What? Is everyone okay?”

“Yes I- I simply misjudged the time and the food is here and I am in no fit state…” Logan said glancing down at himself helplessly. He looked almost panicked.

Virgil nodded, “Okay just give me a sec.” He went to the door, thanking the driver and returning to the living room and setting it on the table.

Thomas felt uncomfortable with how abrupt that had been and Logan was attempting to rub comforting circles on the back of his hand but was clearly distressed himself.

“Hey,” Virgil said softly, kneeling down next to them, “How are my boys?”

Thomas drew his knees up to his chest, he could feel tears stinging his eyes.

“Less than adequate,” Logan said softly.

“Do you two mind if I help out a little?”

Thomas nodded slowly not quite having the words to respond.

“Please,” Logan agreed.

“Okay, What do you guys need?”

Thomas lunged forward into Virgil’s arms and felt a sob leave his throat as he buried his face in Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil wrapped his arms around Thomas and began cooing soothingly softly as he rubbed circles on Thomas’s back.

“Thomas I’m so sorry,” Logan rasped out.

Thomas lifted his head enough to shake it. He reached behind him to reach for Logan.

Virgil pulled Logan into the hug too and Logan let out a shakey sigh.

“Now can you guys explain what’s going on?”

“I- They said they would take a certain amount of time but they were six minutes early. I was keeping an eye on the time with my pacing, I was supposed to have time to wrap Thomas in a blanket and make him comfortable and put on a robe to go to the door. I was supposed to _have time_. It was stupid to take such a risk and now I have betrayed the trust Thomas placed in me. I am an idiot,” The last words were broken and sad.

“No you’re not, Starlight.” Virgil said softly, “You just made a mistake. You forgot that sometimes delivery people show up too early or too late. You were thinking a little too literally.”

“I hurt Thomas.”

“No you didn’t,” Thomas managed still breathing in the lavender scent on Virgil’s clothes to calm himself, “It was just very sudden and I wasn’t expecting it so I felt… vulnerable.”

“How are you doing now Thomas?” Virgil asked.

“I need to clean up,” he mumbled, feeling glad he hadn’t gotten any come on Virgil.

“Okay, how bout we move this to an actual bed, get some fresh blankets and I’ll get a warm rag we can wipe you two up with?”

They agreed and Virgil did just that, even going so far as to pull out cartons of food to give to each of them and set them up with a documentary to watch on Thomas’s laptop. 

Virgil gave them a small half-smile, “Alright now I’ll leave you guys to the rest of your date.”

Thomas caught Virgil’s sleeve before he could walk away. Virgil looked back at him, confused. Thomas exchanged a look with Logan and Logan nodded and spoke.

“Would you mind staying?”

“What? Why?” Virgil asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

“I simply enjoy your presence and would like some cuddles if you are willing. But I can only speak for myself.”

Virgil looked to Thomas as if for confirmation.

Thomas glanced down at where his hand was gripping Virgil’s sleeve, “I just- I need my protector right now, I know it’s silly to be so worked up over that but… I just feel safe when your around and I need that tonight. Please?”

“Okay,” Virgil said and pressed and gentle kiss to Thomas’s forehead.then he crawled into bed with them, stealing bits of food from Logan and commenting on the dinosaurs on screen.

They all stay like that till they dozed off, food containers long discarded and limbs tangled in a cuddle pile. Maybe they had hit a snag but overall? Not a bad date.


	3. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas kisses all the sides, and some Patton x Remus x Thomas smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus this chapter ended up even longer than the last (over 6k words)
> 
> Warnings:  
> -daddy kink  
> -discussion of future pet play  
> -kink negotiation  
> -angst (don't worry it gets resolved quickly)  
> -crying  
> -discussion of degradation kink  
> -spit roasting
> 
> any way enjoy this chapter that accidentally had a little plot

The thing about the sides, _his boyfriends_ as Thomas was learning to think of them, was that they all moved at a different pace. And the thing about Thomas is that he would really like to kiss all of them. 

Remus had been the first he had managed this with. Because he was with remus when the idea first occurred. All he had done was thinking about it one night while they were sitting together listening to the podcast they both liked. Next thing he knew Remus was in his lap, hands braced against the couch behind Thomas and grinning down at him with slightly too sharp teeth.

“Ree?”

“Heard you wanna make out, do you wanna make out with me?”

“First can we do a little kiss?” Thomas asked, a soft smile making its way onto his face.

“Uhm we- we can but I’m not as good at those remus stuttered. And for the first time ever Thomas saw Remus blush.

“That’s okay,” Thomas told him, “I’ll just be happy it’s you.”

“Okay…” Remus said doubtfully. But he leaned forward and kissed Thomas in a way that made Thomas’s heart stutter. His lips were soft and he smelled like pine and everything about it was carefully but still so Remus.

Remus pulled back, with a pout, “Now can I show how good I _actually_ am at kissing?” 

“God yes,” Thomas leaned forward capturing Remus’s lips. 

Remus’s hands were everywhere, running over his chest, his neck through his hair. Thomas let out a soft sigh when Remus tugged at his hair. Remus took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Thomas’s mouth, the tip of it teasing against Thomas’s. Then Remus was pulling back, panting, and Thomas tried to follow his mouth with a disgruntled huff.

“See much better right?”

“I really like both,” Thomas breathed. Remus’s gaze turned almost teary.

“You think so?”

“Absolutely,” Thomas reached a hand forward and tucked a strand of hair behind Remus’s ear.

Remus curled up against his chest nuzzling his face into Thomas’s neck and Thomas simply rubbed soothing circles n his back as he felt Remus’s tears on his skin. They spent the rest of the night alternating between kissing and snuggling until everyone else came down for movie night.

***

The next person had actually been logan during their ah… escapade the other night. And that had been lovely. He and Logan hadn’t stopped exchanging occasional kisses since then and sometimes logan would capture Thomas’s hand with his and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his wrist and then simply walk away. 

But after that was quite surprisingly Janus.

That night had started out boring. Remus, Roman, Virgil, and Patton were off on a date in the imagination. Logan was reading a study in scarlet and had blocked out the world for the past two hours. 

So Thomas was pacing. 

He wanted to do something but it was one of those nights where nothing felt good. He tried to watch tv but he couldn’t focus. Music just felt like noise. He was too wired to sleep. He didn’t have anything tasty in the fridge. And he had just finished editing what little footage they had for the next Sanders Sides video so far. He was _so bored_. 

Until Janus walked by in a towel. Thomas, being the gentleman he was raised to be, respectfully averted his eyes despite the temptation. 

“Hey Janus,” He said as he peered at the all too familiar big picture on the wall.

As much as he and Janus had gotten emotionally closer over the past few weeks, they hadn’t done anything romantic. In fact, they hadn’t even touched beyond the accidental brush of hands as they passed objects to one another. Thomas was honestly beginning to think that Janus wasn’t interested in him that way….

Then Janus passed by again, this time Thomas pretended to be checking the time on his phone.

“Oh hello Thomas, How has your evening been?” Janus said stopping right in front of him. And now Thomas had to look up. So he slid his phone into his pocket and looked directly at Janus’s face not allowing his gaze to drift in the slightest.

“A bit bored honestly but could be worse,” He said.

“Ah well I wouldn’t give up you never know when a distraction might turn up,” Janus said giving him a knowing looking and running and ungloved hand through his hair.

“True true,” Thomas said, “maybe I’ll open up my ask box on Tumblr for a bit,” he said and turned to go to his computer.

“Right, I hope you have fun,” Janus said with an odd tone to his voice, and he went upstairs.

Thomas wondered vaguely why he didn’t just sink out into his room and get dressed.

He sat at his laptop at the table, facing the kitchen, scrolling idly through Tumblr wondering if opening asks would be worth it…. Then Janus passed again, walking to the kitchen. Thomas trained his eyes on the screen. Janus got something out of the fridge and Thomas could see him passing slowly by again out of the corner of his eye then the sound of soft footsteps stopped abruptly and was followed by the sound of approaching stomps from behind him.

“Okay did I piss you off?!” Janus demanded.

“What?” Thomas asked looking up at Janus’s hurt expression.

“Oh what? What could I possibly be talking about?! Because I _totally_ haven’t been throwing myself at you all week! No that’d be ridiculous! Why would I think that my boyfriend ignoring me was a problem?”

“I- what?” Thomas felt a smile overtake his face. So Janus wanted him to be his boyfriend? That was amazing!

“Hey stop that! No being cute! We’re arguing now!”

“We are?” Thomas blinked a few times in his confusion.

“Yes, we are! I have employed every trick to get your attention! Taking my cape off slowly, bringing you food, double entendres. But then I thought ‘hey maybe he’s just dense’ I’ll try something glaringly obvious. And I got advice from Remus!” Janus exclaimed seeming flustered, “That is what I went through for you Thomas. Giving Remus the satisfaction of admitting I needed help and so I did his stupid plan of showering and then parading up and down the whole damn apartment in a towel trying to get you to look at me!”

“You did?”

“Oh yes, let’s pretend we don’t both know that you were intentionally refusing to look at me. Look if I upset you please tell me! Thomas, I- _I totally don’t love y_ \- no! Shit! No Lies!” He growled to himself trying to tell the truth, “I just- I love you, Thomas. Please just talk to me.” 

Thomas caught one of his hands and pressed a kiss to the knuckles, “I love you too, Jay.” He let Janus feel the truth of his words. Let him see the lack of doubt.

“Then- then why won’t you touch me? You- you don’t have to, of course, but... you touch the others…” Janus said softly, he lifted their joined hands “This is the first intentional physical contact we have ever had.”

“Janus, I didn’t look or touch because I didn’t know you wanted me to. I don’t assume that any hints you seem to send actually mean anything because I didn’t want to cross a line… but I absolutely do love you and would be happy to touch you if you’ll let me.”

Janus nodded slowly, “Well, get a good look before I go put on clothes. I _definately don’t_ regret doing this.”

“I’m not going to look, because when I see you I want it to be because you really want me to see, not because you pushed yourself beyond your limits to get my attention.”

Janus stared at him, surprise evident on his face. Then his free hand was cradling Thomas’s cheek and he kissed Thomas, the lightest brush of lips over lips that made Thomas’s eyes flutter shut as he leaned forward. 

Then Janus was gone, sunk out.

Thomas pressed his fingers to his lips. Goddamn Janus had no right to make him feel like this was his first kiss ever. He sighed softly to himself.

***

The next was Roman. It was late but Thomas had gone for a drive. It felt good to have the cool night air whipping through his hair. He wished he could say he was just here for the nice weather or the aesthetic but honestly he was running. Hoping his brain might calm down if he was moving.

He had received quite a bit of negative comments on a selfie he posted. Honestly, he overall wasn’t too upset about it. Overwhelmingly people had been giving positive feedback over negative but Virgil was a different story. He was pretty upset about it and feeling real insecure. The sides were all in the mindscape comforting Virgil after the remarks and had assured Thomas that since he was also hurt he could just rest, no pressure to come help. He appreciated that…

Okay no he didn’t.

He felt awful! They had all retreated into the mind palace together and Thomas couldn’t get there without their help! Virgil was having a bad night and he had been all but locked out unable to help, useless, and he was alone. 

He usually didn’t mind being alone but something about this situation made his stomach twist in uncomfortable knots until he felt tears welling in his eyes and he had to pull over into the nearest parking lot.

They didn’t trust him. That honestly hurt more than the comments. His sides didn;t trust him to help. They had shut him out the moment something went wrong and as much as he wanted to believe they didn’t do it on purpose it still felt like something was clawing at his insides as he sat there pulled into the parking lot of a 7-Eleven sobbing and clutching at the steering wheel.

“Thomas,” A voice said whisper soft. Thomas didn’t move from his hunched-over position.

“Thomas Sanders, you look at me,” The voice said firmly as a gentle hand guided his chin upward and to the side.

There Roman sat in the passenger seat looking tired but the affection in his eyes was undeniable.

“Hi,” Thomas said weakly, feeling ridiculous.

“Hello there, my king,” Roman smiled softly but it quickly slipped from his face, “Do you know why we all left you?”

“To help Virgil,” He felt ashamed for having drawn anyone away from his more anxious side in his time of need.

“And to help you,” Roman said softly, “You see when Virgil gets too worked up, it starts feeding into the imagination and forming even worse thoughts. Or if it gets bad enough, nightmares which affect you even more than just normal anxiety. So, at first, Remus and I were going to stay with you while the other helped Virgil but when we sensed nightmares forming he had to go destroy them. That is where we have been and despite what you may say, I am your ego I know you need support after how those comment made you feel.”

Thomas felt the small barrier of denial crumple inside him and he sighed as all the embarrassment came rushing back. Why had he thought he looked good in that picture? Why had he thought anyone cared? He looked Roman up and down. His shirt was slightly torn and he had a scratch across his cheek.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to distract you. Are you hurt?”

“Its fine Thomas, we’re fine. Nothing we haven’t dealt with before. I just came to deliver a message while Remus caught his breath.”

“What?”

Roman threaded his fingers into Thomas’s hair and pulled him into a searing kiss. His tongue quickly asking entrance at the seam of his lips. He opened his mouth, pliant under Roman’s touch that was so full of love and passion and fire. Roman had his other hand rested on his neck and was running his thumb along Thomas’s jaw.

Then he pulled back and simply looked at Thomas, cradling his face in his hands still, “And Remus says the same. We’ll be back soon, promise, just give us a little time.”

“Okay,” Thomas agreed slightly dazed.

“Oh and one other thing?” Roman said.

“What?”

“Go home Thomas, it’s not good to drive when you’re upset, love.”

And with that Roman had sunk out. 

Thomas felt much better as he made his way back home.

***

With Virgil, it had been sorta spur of the moment. 

Virgil had just taken off his jacket and picked up one end of the couch to let Logan get his favorite pen which had rolled underneath. He just lifted a whole end of the couch like it was no big deal. It sorta made sense. Fight or flight. He would have a bit more muscle than Thomas wouldn’t he?

It’s just that Thomas had never seen him without the jacket. Now he was just in a thin purple t-shirt and Thomas’s face felt warm as he watched Virgil’s muscles flex in the process of setting the couch down. 

“Thank you, Virgil,” Logan smiled, kissed Virgil lightly, and sat back down to work more.

“V- Virge?” Thomas heard himself stammer out.

Virgil just looked at him waiting for him to continue speaking.

“Could- could you do something for me real quick?”

“Yeah what’s up?”

“Just uhm… here,” Thomas took Virgil’s hands in his and walked slowly backward till his back hit the wall and he moved Virgil’s hands so that the palms were pressed to the wall.

Virgil looked confused for a moment but then a slow smirk took over his face, his voice was low and teasing, “Thomas did you just pin yourself to the wall for me?”

He groaned and covered his face with his hands, “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“I don’t know still seems like a pretty good idea to me,” Virgil murmured in his ear.

Thomas slowly lowered his hands. Virgil was smirking.

"Don't look at me like that, " he groaned.

"Like what?"

"Like your thinking about laughing at me!"

"Actually I was thinking thank God he isn't gonna try to dom me like Roman did."

"Oh my God Virgil it was one time will you let it go?!" Roman cried from the kitchen.

Thomas laughed a little.

"Thomas do you want me to kiss you?" Virgil asked gently.

"Yes, " Thomas said quietly.

One of Virgil's hands came up to brush over his cheek and shifted back into his hair.

Then he leaned in, his lips hovering just above Thomas's.

"Baby, you’re shaking, " he pointed out, his breath ghosting over Thomas's face.

"Please just kiss me, " Thomas breathed ready to collapse. Virgil poised over him like this was… 

God, it was just hot! There was nothing else to call it!

"Okay baby, " Then Virgil's lips were on his, pressing him back into the wall. His hand that had still been braced near Thomas’s head came down to rest on his hip. Virgil's thumb just brushing the strip of skin between Thomas’s shirt and pants. Thomas loved the feeling of Virgil holding him down. Knowing that if Virgil wanted to, he could do anything he liked to Thomas. 

But he wouldn’t. Because he was Virgil. And that meant he would never hurt Thomas.

After a few long moments, he pulled away.

"Good first kiss?" Virgil said with _that smirk_ again.

"Fuck Virge, I'm too gay for this, " Thomas said collapsing forward onto Virgil's shoulder.

*** 

Patton was a more complicated issue because at this point he was the only one of Thomas’s boyfriends that he hadn’t kissed on the mouth. At this point, Thomas was so desperately curious that he was actually brainstorming ways to get Patton to kiss him.

At first, he tried the obvious.

Patton was sitting on the couch next to him, reading a joke book that Thomas had had since he was seven and was laughing as if the jokes were new. As if Patton hadn’t read it a hundred times already.

He couldn’t fight the smile that made its way onto his face and the words came tumbling out, “Can I have a kiss?”

Patton looked up and his face lit up with a smile like sunshine and he leaned in and kissed Thomas’s cheek and turned back to his book.

Not what he meant exactly, but damn if it wasn’t nice. His lips were so soft and he smelled like vanilla. 

Thomas let out a little contented sigh as he leaned into Patton’s side and Patton put an arm over his shoulders.

“I love you Patton,” He said softly. Patton put down the book and looked at Thomas, seeming a little surprised.

Patton turned his head the rest his forehead on Thomas’s temple, “Gosh it feels good to hear you say that. I love you too Thomas.”

And that was it. No dramatic reveal. Just holding each other because they had both really known. Patton was his heart after all. Saying it out loud was what really mattered.

***

He asked Patton on a date the next night. They drove out of town as the sun set, laid a blanket out on the ground, and had a picnic under the stars. Patton had pulled Thomas close and put his cardigan on Thomas as the cuddled to keep him warm.

Thomas leaned in for a kiss, hoping that this was the moment. Patton looked at him and smiled, pressing his forehead to Thomas’s and dropping a kiss onto his nose and Thomas melted. He decided that really he was pretty sure he could live never kissing Patton on the mouth. Patton turned back to looking at the sky and Thomas pressed a soft lingering kiss to Patton’s cheek.

He cuddled closer into Patton happy to spend time with his heart.

***

Later that night, after they returned. Remus had asked how their date went and Thomas told him how sweet it was and everything that happened. 

“Have you guys fucked yet or what?” Remus asked with a pout.

Thomas nearly choked on the water he was drinking, before bursting out laughing “No, of course not. We haven’t even kissed. I figured Patton didn’t do that stuff.”

“No no, you got it backwards,” Remus said, waving away his words, “Patton doesn’t mouth kiss except during sex. It’s too intimate to him. If you wanna get his mouth on yours, you gotta get him in bed.”

“Wait... _really_?” The idea of Patton having sex in and of itself was enough to cause him to blush.

Remus nodded, “Trust me. Do you want a little help getting him worked up?”

Thomas hesitated. He didn’t have the first clue of how someone would seduce _morality_ into premarital sex but obviously, Remus did. So he nodded, ready to go along with whatever Remus said.

***

“Patton,” Remus said sweetly, as he stepped into the kitchen.

“What is it sugar?”

“Will help me convince Thomas he looks cute? He’s having a hard time believing me.”

It was true, Remus had put a pair of cat ears on him that Thomas had picked up from a costume store today, and Thomas felt… nervous. What if Patton just didn’t want to do that stuff with him? What if this was being too pushy?

“I’m sure he looks amazing,” Patton said.

“Great tell him that,” Remus said as he tugged Thomas out from behind his cover of the wall causing Thomas to stumble into Patton’s line of sight.

“As always you look….” Patton trailed off as his eyes landed on the cat ears, “g- great, good- um ver- very nice.”

God, Thomas felt stupid. Of course, Patton would find this weird.

“I know! Doesn’t he make such a sweet kitten?” Remus asked and Thomas’s breath caught as the words shot directly to his cock. No, he wasn’t hard but apparently he could get there if some called him ‘kitten’. That was new.

Thomas chanced a look up at Patton and was surprised to see a blush dusting his face and an almost hungry look in his eye that Thomas had not seen before.

“He really does,” Patton agreed, “The question is, is he wanting to be _my_ kitten or is Remus just teasing the both of us?” The question was directed at Thomas and Patton approached slowly, striding closer. 

Okay, now Thomas might be getting hard… 

Thomas was sure he wouldn’t be able to move if he wanted to and he definitely didn’t want to.

“I- I think I might like that,” Thomas muttered.

“Yeah?” Patton asked.

Thomas nodded, feeling his face heat as Patton looked at him _like that_.

Patton smiled and leaned in and pressed a slow soft kiss to the corner of Thomas’s lips and cheek. And Thomas suddenly understood why Patton didn't casually kiss full on the mouth because even that slight contact had been like a lightning bolt of emotions, making Thomas feel everything Patton was feeling. Love, excitement, and a quiet confidence were thrumming through Patton.

“Okay, but we need a few things if you want to do that sort of play."

"What?" Thomas asked. He had already bought these cat ears but he had never looked into this kind of play very much and wasn't sure what as involved. Would he need a collar?

"Well… well, why don't we go sit down and have a serious conversation about it?"

"Am I invited or should I go back to the painting I was making for Janus?" Remus asked.

"You can come. Er- right?" Thomas directed the last part at Patton.

"Sure! What are you painting?"

They made their way to the living room.

"You know that Da Vinci sketch with the naked dude with four arms and four legs?"

"The Vitruvian Man?" Thomas supplied as he settled on the couch between Patton and Remus.

"Yeah! Well, I’m gonna paint myself naked like that and send it to him because last week he jokingly told me to send nudes!"

"Remus you are a complicated man, " Thomas laughed.

"Yep but that's why you love me!" Remus beamed.

"It really is, " Thomas said.

Remus’s voice was a touch too loud as he shouted his next sentence, " Wait did you just say you love me?!"

"Yes?"

Remus tackled Thomas with a kiss and Thomas fell backward into Patton's chest. Patton laughed and moved a hand to card through Remus’s hair. Thomas let out a low moan as Remus brushed against his semi-hard cock.

Remus smiled a little against his mouth and rolled his hips downward. Thomas broke away from the kiss with a gasp.

"In case it wasn't clear, I love you too, " Remus grinned wolfishly and ducked down to kiss Thomas's neck. Thomas found himself panting as Remus ground against him.

"Do you two think you could put this on pause for a few minutes?" Patton asked, "I think we were gonna talk about doing the do but Thomas seems to have gotten distracted by doing the Duke."

"How can you make dad jokes at a time like this?" Thomas groaned and Remus pulled away obediently.

"Oh trust me, I absolutely want to see where that was going but don't want you to be too sleepy to discuss this because it's important."

"Okay, " Thomas tried to breathe slowly and calm down. He sat forward and turned so he could see Patton.

“Okay so we need to be really clear, I’m offering for us to do a kink called kitten and have it be a… sex thing.”

Thomas had to restrain a laugh at Patton’s almost secretive tone.

“Is that what you want? Because there’s also the option to do it in a way that- er- involves more clothes.”

“I uh- well, I would very much like to have it be, ya know, sexual, if you’re up for it,” Thomas fidgeted, embarrassed but then Remus gently took his hand. The connection to that part of his creativity reminding him that having kinks wasn’t anything to be ashamed of.

Patton smiled, “Okay so there are some boundaries to set then. Are you comfortable with me domming?”

“Yep, it literally could never happen any other way.”

“Can confirm,” Remus laughed, “Roman and I were more dominant than him.” Thomas felt his face heat up.

“Remus, don’t tease him, he’s doing very good admitting what he wants.”

Remus made a pouty face, “Sorry daddy.”

Thomas froze up at the words. 

Oh fuck, Patton was absolutely daddy. Why had that never occurred to him before?

Patton didn’t seem to miss his reaction, “That’s the next thing baby, I like being called ‘daddy’ or even ‘sir’ but ‘master’ feels kinda uncomfortable for me so that isn’t something I want to be called. Or if you like it better you can just call me Patton.”

“Daddy is good,” Thomas managed despite how wild his mind was running with the possibilities. Holding Remus’s hand was certainly having an effect.

Patton smiled, “Okay, now we’ll take things slow to start but if your interested in things like collars or a tail we can buy them together.”

“Tails?” Thomas asked, trying to focus on what was happening now and not on the daydreams that threatened to sweep him away.

“Butt plugs with a tail attached,” Remus explained sending Thomas mental images of what he was describing.

“Wow thats, yep we- we have some shopping to do later,” He said breathlessly. At this point, he was just fully hard and there was nothing he could do about it.

Patton smiled, “You’re adorable.”

Thomas groaned, dragging a hand down his face as if it could wipe away the blush that had certainly turned him bright red.

“Now Thomas, one thing that always has to be discussed is rewards and punishments. Is there anything you like or don’t like?”

This was where Thomas got worried. He wondered what Patton wanted to do. What if Thomas said no to something Patton really liked…?

“Hey Tommy,” Remus said nudging him, “Patton doesn’t get mad when we set limits, trust me. Plus you gotta be honest here or this sorta thing doesn’t work.” Remus really knew when to be gentle with him.

“It’s just… I don’t like pain. Like um, breath play is fun, and like biting is great but I don’t like being hit or spanked. But if you really wan-”

“But nothing mister. Thank you for telling me, you’ll never be spanked if I have anything to say about it. Do you mind if I write this down and you can just show the list to some of the others if you ever get to this point with them?”

“Good idea.” Thomas did not want to go through this conversation again without something he could show them to communicate his points more clearly.

So patton picked up a note pad Logan had left on the table and a pen.

“Great so-”

He hated to interrupt Patton but if he didn’t say this now he’d never work up the courage to do it.

“I also kinda like degradation,” Thomas rushed out all in one puff of air, “If, if you’re okay with it?”

“I haven’t actually tried it yet but I’d definitely like to do it once to at least try it.”

“C-cool.”

“Now can you tell me what your favorite thing is so it can give that to you if you’re good?”

Thomas thought for a long moment and when something came to mind he couldn’t imagine actually saying it to Patton out loud so he grabbed Remus and whispered it in his ear.

Remus grinned ear to ear as he turned to Patton to deliver the message.

“He likes to be fingered until he comes a few times,” Remus said brightly.

And with that Thomas collapsed into Remus’s side, too embarrassed to speak.

“I can definitely do that for you… _kitten_ ,” Patton said his voice taking on a tone that was both teasing and sultry.

“I’m going to die,” Thomas said torn between the thrill of pleasure it gave him and the crushing embarrassment he felt when his hips stuttered forward slightly, rubbing against Remus’s leg.

Remus let out a moan at Thomas’s movement.

“Daddy, I have been so patient, can we _please_ get back to doing the duke?” Remus whined.

“Yep, I think I’ll like watching you two play together.”

“Can we uh… touch you too?” Thomas asked, slowly uncurling.

“If you want to.”

“Oh, I have an idea!” Remus hopped up and repositioned Patton, making space for himself in between Patton’s legs, laying back against his chest.

Then Remus looked at Thomas, patting his lap, “Okay gorgeous come sit on my lap facing us.”

Thomas did as he was told, crawling into Remus’s lap and resting his hands on Remus’s shoulders.

“Now kiss!” Remus demanded, “It’s about time that you two do!” 

“Only if Thomas wants to,” Patton admonished.

“I’d- I’d really like that,” Thomas said, rolling his hips down against Remus.

Remus growled and moved to mouth at Thomas’s neck. Thomas let out a cry.

“C’mere, baby,” Patton said softly.

Thomas leaned toward him, breathless, and Patton’s lips pressed featherlight against Thomas’s.

Thomas gasped in a breath, a soundless cry leaving him as Patton’s own arousal mixed with his. He groaned, pressing closer, slotting their lips together, desperately needing more of that, more of Patton.

“God, Thomas don’t stop,” Remus let out a porn-worthy moan and it was only then that Thomas noticed how much he was grinding against Remus. He was getting close. If they kept it up Thomas could finish just like this like some horny teenager.

Patton broke away, “Aww are my kittens gonna come in their pants?”

“Nuh-uh just me,” Remus said firmly, “I’m sucking Thomas off this time.” Thomas couldn’t resist the urge to mouth at Remus’s neck as he spoke.

“Hmm, are you still opened up from the morning?” Patton purred.

“Ye-yes,” Remus gasped as Thomas delivered a small nip to the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Would you like it if after you come, I fuck you? Thomas could even take your mouth at the same time…”

Thomas couldn’t believe Patton just cursed but god did that sound good.

“Y- ah- Yes!” Remus cried. Thomas bit his lip trying to hold off his own orgasm.

“Hmm you mean you’d like it if it opened you up and pressed my cock into you? Both of us, filling your holes. Would it feel good if we pumped you full of our-”

“Oh god, daddy!” Remus arched up and his head fell back onto Patton’s shoulder as he came.

“Do you wanna stop now sweetheart?” Patton asked, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Remus’s thigh.

“Fuck no we aren’t done till you make good on you promise, You in Tommy?”

“Very in.”

Patton laughed sweetly, “Then I’m afraid you both are wearing way too many clothes. Could you undress each other for me?”

Thomas crawled off of Remus’s lap and pulled him forward by his shirt.

“Getting impatient?” Remus murmured against his ear as Thomas tugged off the highly unnecessary frilly shirt.

“Absolutely,” Thomas agreed.

“Then I won’t keep you waiting,” Remus tugged Thomas’s shirt up enough to exposed his nippled and Remus laved a tongue over one of them, his mustache ticking at his skin Thomas squirmed back and Remus giggled pulling away. He pulled the shirt the rest of the way off.

“I just can’t get enough of you,” Remus said, his eyes roaming over Thomas’s torso and locking onto the mark he had left on Thomas’s shoulder during one of their makeout sessions recently. He latched his mouth onto there as he unbuttoned Thaoms’s pants and unzipped them.

Thomas’s fingered fumbled with the waistband of Remus’s tights for a moment before he grabbed that and the waistband of his boxers and tugged downward. They both fumbled awkwardly for a few moment taking off the pants and underwear between them but eventually they settled back on the couch and Thomas’s eyes landed on Patton wearing nothing but his boxers. They were white with blue hearts because of course they were. Patton’s hand was in his boxers jerking up and down on a cock that seemed to be a bit larger than Thomas’s own.

“Daddy please, please take it out?” Remus begged in a shameless way that Thomas knew would have him stuttering and tongue-tied if he tried to imitate it.

“Hmm,” Patton said as if thinking over Remus’s words, “Get on your hands and knees for me and I’ll think about it.”

Remus quickly did as he was told, presenting his ass to Patton. He stuck out his tongue with a smirk and delivered a few small licks to the tips of Thomas’s cock. Thomas whimpered, he wanted desperately to get Remus’s mouth around him. Then Remus let out a sharp cry and Thomas looked up to see Patton dragging the butt plug in and out of Remus a few times before finally pulling it free.

Patton felt around in the couch cushions for the lube and pulled it out.

“Daddyyyy pleeeease,” Remus whined wiggling his ass in the air.

“Thomas , honey would mind helping Remus be quiet and give him something to do with his mouth?” Patton asked as he opened the bottle of lube with a snap.

“Oooh yes! Thomas fuck my face!” Remus said excitedly, “I wanna choke on your cock.”

Thomas breathed out an, “okay.” And guided his cock to Remus’s mouth. The wet heat felt so good around him and without warning, Remus grabbed his hip with one hand and jerked him forward so that Thomas was balls deep. Thomas grasped his hair with a moan.

“You two are just gorgeous,” Patton sighed as he covered his cock with lube, and god did Thomas want that inside him one of these days. Thomas pulled back and thrust shallowly a few times, not fully sliding home until Patton pressed into remus causing him to moan around Thomas’s cock.

“Mmm so good baby, you’re taking us so well,” Patton panted, his eyes fluttering closed as he started thrusting into Remus. Thomas tried to match his rhythm pushing in as Patton pulled out. The vibrations of Remus’s moans drawing him closer and closer to the edge.

“R- Ree, I’m gonna come,” Thomas went to pull out but Remus lunged forward so that his nose was pressed against Thomas’s stomach and Thomas was coming down Remus’s throat with a cry.

Remus pulled back and visibly swallowed Thomas’s load. Thomas collapsed backward onto the couch. He watched Patton’s blissed-out expression as he continued fucking into Remus.

“God harder daddy!” Remus cried and Thomas realized that Remus was somehow already hard again, which Thomas could only attribute to Remus being who he was.

Patton seemed to oblige, his body curving over Remus’s, thrusting his hips.

“Please fill me! Please please,” Remus begged. 

And Patton let out a broken cry as he stilled inside Remus coming deep inside him. 

Then keeping Remus impaled on him he pulled Remus up, wrapping arms around his chest and said, “Thomas, would you mind helping Remus with his problem?” 

Thomas nodded quickly. He leaned down and took Remus’s cock as deep as he could without choking and only got the chance to bob his head a few times before Remus was coming into his mouth. Thomas swallowed it, as he pulled off.

“Okay, now let’s see about getting you two cleaned up hmm?” Patton said sweetly as he pulled out of Remus.

“Can we have cookies?” Remus asked as he pulled Thomas close to him for cuddles.

“Sure, sweetie, cookie first, then shower,” Patton said, going to retrieve the snack.

“I really do love you,” Remus murmur, burying his face against Thomas’s neck, “That wasn’t just a sex thing.”

“I love you too remus,” Thomas yawned as he curled up against Remus sleepily, “I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear my only intention here was to write some pet play but then i was like "How about I write about making out instead" and well here we are

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment!  
> 💚💔


End file.
